


Why are there so many Alphas?!

by backtoback



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, BDSM, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Fluff, Lance/Shiro (Voltron) Fluff, M/M, One Sided Relationships, Rough Sex, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-03 22:41:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14006406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/backtoback/pseuds/backtoback
Summary: Lance loves Keith, but Keith is oblivious. Shiro Loves Lance but Lance is oblivious. Keith secretly loves Lance but tries to hide it. Lance looses his sedatives and is the only omega on the ship. Lance goes into heat halfway though an attack by the Glara. Keith and Shiro fight over Lance who is really homesick, and the fighting doesn’t make Lance feel any better.





	1. Chapter 1

“Lance! Focus, this is serious! Now’s not the time for messing around!” Shiros firm voice brought Lance back to reality. They where in the middle of protecting the castle from a supprise attack from Galra.

“You all right bud?” Hunks voice came on over the coms. 

“Y-yeah.” Lances reply was weak. He was so pissed at himself for loosing his suppressant, they where the only ones he had. No one else on the ship was an omega, so they wouldn’t have suppressants that would work. He needed to concentrate on the hundreds of ships swirling around, he would find a solution later once he was out of Red and back at the castle. “I’m fine don’t wor-“

Lances reply was cut short by Keith’s voice. “Sorry I’m late.” Lances thighs twitched at the sound of his voice, it was the last thing he needed to hear. 

“Keith!” Shiros voice was filled with relief, “I take it the blade is here for support?” The team really needed it, there where more and more Glara spouting every second.

“Yeah, the bombs have been placed on their main ship, they’re gonna go in 30 ticks, we need to get going!” 

“You heard him! Hunk, Allura make an opening. Coran, get the teladove ready.” As Shiro gave out orders, Lance was finding it increasingly hard to ignore the wettness buliding up between his thighs. He could feel Red moving, his legs rubbing against each other with every turn and twist. 

“Lance did you hear I said! Come on!” Once agin Shiros voice brought him back to his senses, while he was distracted by the slick gathering in his pants and the growing urge masturabte, the others had cleared an opening and where now flying back to the castle. Lance piloted Red back to the castle, making it back in time just before the castle teleported. 

The others where emerging out of their lions and Shiro was the first to shout up to Lance. “Lance are you ok?” His voice sounded worried but annoyed at the same time, a type of tone he rarely used. 

Lance mustered the strength to reply, his voice never wavering, “I’m good!” He was not good, but the last thing he needed was Shiro, an Alpha, being around him. Lance might end up doing something he would later regret. 

“Shiro lets go to the controll room, we been to fill the blade.” Out of no here Keith appeared, walking out of a malmora ship. “My ship was hit and I wouldn’t of been able to get back to the Balde.” He gestured to the ship behind him, Shiro hadn’t even noticed Keith flying behind him, he was too focused on Lance. 

“We don’t have any spare ships, I’ll get Coran to see what he can do, but for now Keith is right, he needs to report back the the balde.” Allura gestured the doors of the hangers. 

“Yeah, alright lets go.” Shiro patted Hunk shoulder who was looking around. “Hunk let’s go.” Hunk was clearly worried about Lance, so was Shiro. 

“Lance you coming or what?!” Pidge shouted up to the Red Lion. She took her helmet off and pushed her glasses up, which had fallen down her nose slightly. 

Lance replied though huffs,” Actually I don’t feel that well, so I’m gonna go straight back to my room!” He just needed an excuse to be by himself. The ability to think straight was getting harder and harder, just like something between his legs. Besides he couldn’t get out of the Lion now anyway, there where two alphas waiting outside. As the others left the hanger a wave of relief fell over his body. Lance waited a few doboshes before stumbling out the Lion. He staggered down the long hallways of the castle to his room. 

He slammed his hands onto the door, as soon as it opened he slammed the doors behind him and fell onto his bed. His shaking hands fumbled to undo his pants, his hard erection sprung free, and as the cold air hit his hard hot dick it sent a shiver down his spine. 

As soon as the debriefing was over Shiro rushed out of the room, he needed to know if lance was hurt. He practically jogged down the corridors to Lances room. As he got closer and closer to his door the sound of soft moans intensified. Shiro, not sure what to make of the noises knocked lightly on the door, “Lance?” 

“S-Shiro...” Lances voice was weak and felt vulnerable, “Don’t come in.” His pleads only worried Shiro even more, why did he not want Shiro to see him? Was he hurt? 

“Why? Are you hurt?” Shiros voice growled more concerned by every second. There was no reply from Lance only quite moans,” Lance!” 

“D-don’t please,” Lances voice was strained and this didn’t help shiros concern. 

“Why? Tell me Lance, I want to help,” Shiro took a more gentle tone, his voice was soothing, but still didn’t help Lance. 

“I’m in heat for fuck sakes!” Lance screamed at the top of his lungs, he was tired of pleading with Shiro, and the feeling of the Alpahs present at the door was not helping his heat. He needed the Alpha to leave.

“Heat?” Shiro bit his lip, his Alpa was yelling for him to enter, the sweet smell of slick was pouring from the door. He had to leave before he lost control. He briskly walked down the corridors and back to his room, as he entered he leaned against the wall letting out a long drawn sigh. “Fuck that smell, it was so good!” 

He mubbled as he sat down on his bed, only now realising the bludge in his pants. He laid back and undid his pants, grabbing his huge dick he brought his shirt to his nose and took a long sniff, inhaling the sent of Lance. Even just being outside his door was enough to become covered in his smell.


	2. Chapter 2

Lance groaned and rolled onto his side. He glanced at his alarm; he'd gotten back two hours ago and had tuned his room up side down looking for his suppressants. He thought about going to see Pidge to see if she had anything that would help, but his legs were too weak and he could feel the slick building up even more than before.

\------------------------------------------------------------------ 

it was 7pm and everyone had gathered in the dinning hall. Alora was sat with Coran and Keith who were talking about today's battle and Keith was updating them both on the Blades plans moving forward. Hunk was in the kitchen preparing to bring the food out and Pidge was sat with Rover, who had a screw driver in his side and some of his parts scattered across the table. "who's hungry?" Hunk came out with plates of delicious space food at which everyone stopped what they where doing. 

"I know i am!" Coran raised his hand and shouted, as Alora dashed over to help her fellow paladin carry the plates food. 

Pidge hadn't looked up from what she was doing but Hunk shoved the plate under her nose. "You need to eat, you can't just play with Rover all the time." Coran laughed and stood up to take the food from Hunk.

"Anyone know where Lance and Shiro are?" Keith spoke up as he looked around the dinning hall. 

"i haven't seen Lance since the fight, and I'm pretty sure i was Shiro hurrying to his room before?" Pidge said with a mouthful off food, she was eating but was still focused on Rover.

"i'll go check on them." Keith said as he stood up. "i'll be right back..." He made his was out of the room.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Shiro walked out his door and started making his way towards the dinning hall, before he entered he took a deep breath, seeing Lance like that before had totally thrown him off. He was worried and was going to talk to Pidge about it to see what she though. He'd never seen an omega in heat before and had never felt such a primal instinct to just want to fuck someone so badly. Truth be told... he liked Lance. He has liked Lance for a long time, but has never acted on the feelings because he didn't want to distract himself from Voltron. He had told himself that now was not the time to have feelings for someone, but still, he couldn't just ignore what he felt. He knew that sooner or later he would have to tell Lance. He stepped into the fall and was greeted by Coran, "Shrio! Keith has juts gone looking for you and Lance."

Lance... his body stiffened a little as he remembered his smell. That sweet and light smell. " I lost track of time sorry, you said Keith's gone looking for Lance?"

" Yes you must of just missed him why?" Coran had started eating again and had some space gloop stuck in his mustache.

Shiro turned around and quickly made his way out the dining hall, " Sorry i don't feel too good, i'll be back in two ticks." before anyone could say anything he was already gone.

"That was weird?" Alora turned to Coran and pointed at the gloop. Pidge gave Hunk a side glance to which he shrugged his shoulders.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Keith had just left the dining hall and as he made his way to Lance's room, a faint smell lingered in the air. " What the fuck?" He stopped dead in his tracks, he could smell Lance. As he slowly got closer to the door he could hear quite moans "ahh....aaahh..."

"Lance?" Keith could feel himself becoming nervous, he wanted to open the door but thought that he might do something he would regret. "Lance? Is everything ok?" He knocked on the door and heard a surprised yelp come from the other side.

"i-i'm fine...i j-just need to be al-lone..." Lance could barley speak, this was bad, Keith was the last person he needed at his door right now. 

Keith bit his lip. He tried hard to contain himself, but could feel himself becoming hotter. He heard rustling coming from the room then a big THUD... "Lance?" There was no reply. With out thinking Keith opened the door and the smell hit him, his hole body was burning just from Lance's smell alone. He looked down and Lance was on the floor next to his bed. Keith couldn't think, he didn't know what to do.

"k-Keith...please..." Lance looked up weakly his face was bright red and there was a huge outline in his pants. Keith took a step forward and knelt down next to Lance. "Please...f-fuck me... I n-need it in m-me..." Lance reached up to Keith who had moved closer to him. Keith moved slowly, gently wrapping his arms around Lance and picking him up effortlessly. He placed him on his bed and sat down next to him. He didn't know how to reply, he just stood up and was about to leave when Lance grabbed his hand and pulled him weakly. "A-Alpa..." Keith sat back down and Lance rolled onto his side to look up at Keith.

Keith gently stroked Lance's forehead, "You won't remember this..." Keith couldn't ignore how his body was reacting, he just wanted to pounce on Lance and Mark him. He leaned down and kissed Lance's lips, "You have no idea how badly i want to fuck you...but..." Keith pulled back and stood up, "I'll go see if Pidge has any suppressants." Once again Keith stood up and this time he forced himself out. As Keith left Lance's room, he was met by a concerned looking Shiro," What's going on?"


End file.
